


The Janitor

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Orbiting Human Circus Inspired, changing the ship yet again, i've got a set number of chapters now yay!, its just gonna be a general platonic fluffy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Roman, Patton and Logan are so proud of their radio show, and are excited to take it into a large theater. But the janitor they hired seems to always get in the way of their broadcasts.





	1. Evening's Dream Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the podcast The Orbiting Human Circus (of the Air). You don't have to know the podcast to read this, but it's a really good podcast so you should listen to it!

Roman grinned, and spoke to the large audience that sat in front of him in the theater, and to the even larger audience listening at home through their radios. 

"And good night, my dear, sweet listeners. As I send you off to a peaceful slumber on this calm night, I give you the song Evening's Dream Goes."

With a wave of his hand, he cued the serious man with a blue tie who sat in the tech booth. This man hit a few buttons, and soon Roman's mic was turned off for the night as the performer's mic was turned up.

Finally, Roman could breathe a sigh of relief. A night had gone by without any interruptions from that- suddenly, a loud crash sounded from the stage next to him. Spoken too soon.

The audience gave an audible gasp, and he heard a few chuckles, though most of the attendees were high class citizens, appalled by the sight onstage.

The guest performer lay on the stage, clutching his guitar to his chest. A man dressed in drab black clothes lay on top of him, clutching a mop in the same way. Roman groaned, and quickly spoke into his own microphone again. 

"I apologize once again for the technical difficulties folks. I hope all of you have a great evening. Good night."

The audience grumbled with discontent, and began to shuffle out into the night. 

Once Roman saw the man in the tech booth shut his mic off, he ran to the two men lying onstage. Ignoring the janitor dressed in black, he helped the musician to his feet.

"I apologize so sincerely, sir. We really would like to make this up to you-"

"It's fine. I would simply like to leave now, Roman. Good night."

The performer's tight-lipped attempt at a smile said what his tone conveyed. Roman, the janitor, and the man in the tech booth sat helplessly and watched the audience and performer, in varying degrees of disappointment, leave the theater. 

Once the final audience member had left, all three found their way backstage, meeting up with the only other person in the building. He was the one in charge of most things, even though you'd never expect it. Speaking of things you'd never expect, here was a perfect example of exactly that. 

In a circle, backstage in one of the fanciest theaters in the world, sat four men.

Roman, the performer and prominent radio personality who had been thrilled to bring his successful radio show to another medium, while still maintaining his radio audience. 

Logan, the serious man in the tech booth. He organized anything and everything for the radio show, and loved his part in the booth, in charge of what the public heard.

Patton, the...manager? He didn't have an official job description, but did much more than you'd ever dream. He found songs or celebrities to include on their program, and, now that they were in a theater, he booked performers to perform live for them. So much work, and yet his friendly demeanor never wavered once. 

Finally, the janitor, dressed in all black. He had never shared his name with the other three, and they hadn't asked. They would need a janitor for such a large theater, and he was the only one willing to work such late hours for relatively low pay. 

What an interesting sight to behold. 

Roman spoke first, spewing his words out loud and fast.

"Seriously? Again?! He can't keep ruining our programs! So what if he's the only one willing to do it, I'd sooner do the job myself than let this horrible excuse destroy our show!"

The janitor rolled his eyes, they were talking about him like he wasn't there, what else was new?

"We need someone to clean this place Roman, and you may talk big, but we all know you'd never do it. Neither would I, and honestly even Patton would probably have give up. So for the time being, this janitor stays."

"No! I cannot stand my dreams being ruined by-"

"Enough!"

This was one of Patton's rare moments of anger, so everyone, even the janitor, straightened up.

"You two, go home. Please, no more fighting, I can't stand it."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Patton, I-"

"Now!"

The two hung their heads low and left into the night, leaving Patton with the janitor. 

Patton's tired eyes shone in the pale yellow light of the dressing room. 

"Listen, kiddo."

"I'm sorry. Roman's right, I keep ruining it all. I'm so sorry..."

Both sat in the strained silence until Patton looked up at the janitor.

"You keep winding up onstage, that's how you...change the programs. I'm just curious, how does that happen?"

"Im cleaning backstage or wherever and I just don't watch where I'm going I guess."

Patton kept staring into the janitor's eyes. The younger man tried to look away, but couldn't. Finally breaking, he muttered,

"I like watching the musical acts. Pretending I'm up there. Singing, in front of a crowd. I'd never do it though, so the dreaming is pointless. I get caught up, swept away. End up onstage, and I get so nervous that I fall over, or find myself tangled up in cords."

Patton smiled, a small yet genuine and caring smile. This janitor hated how genuine that smile was. 

"Could you..."

"Nope. I never have, and I never will. I'm not singing for anyone."

"C'mon kiddo, it's just me. I'll sing with you if you want."

The janitor's cheeks flashed crimson.

"That's stupid, no. I'm not going to sing!"

A single, shallow breath.

"Do...do you know the song they were going to do tonight, before...well..."

Giving a sweet nod, Patton began to sing.

"Darkness  
Darkness  
Always comes"

The shy janitor joined in, softly at first, but growing in confidence as they continued. 

"Round  
Surrounding  
Everyone

Darkness  
Darkness  
Always comes"

Patton stopped singing and sat back, listening to the janitor's voice fill the room.

"Round  
Surrounding  
Everyone"

Realizing he was singing alone, the janitor quickly stopped and buried his face in his hoodie. Patton chuckled and put a strong arm around the janitor's shoulders.

"I think we can work with this."


	2. Encore Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lot shorter, but I'm planning to write more chapters soon! Hope you like it!

The next night, before the show, Patton called the other three in a few minutes earlier than he usually did. Roman kept glaring at the janitor, who stood next to Patton in hopes of any sort of support. Logan was the last to arrive, having been caught up in paperwork. Proudly clearing his throat, Patton announced,

"There are some things that need to change around here!"

Roman scoffed and gave a poignant look to the janitor. 

"That's certainly true."

A single glance from Patton was enough to silence him. 

"Now, I think we should all get to know each other."

Logan frowned.

"I already know you all, this is pointless."

Patton sighed.

"Do you really know us Logan?"

"Of course. You are Patton, the manager. That's Roman, the host of the show, and that's...the janitor."

He faltered as he realized his mistake.

"You see?! We don't even know his name! What is your name?"

The janitor would've given anything to simply disappear at that moment. 

"I...I guess you can call me Virgil."

Patton grinned, proud to be making progress. His eyes shifted to all of the others in the room, before taking a huge risk.

"Now, I think Virgil has something he'd like to share with us."

Virgil's eyes widened as he realized what Patton meant. He couldn't! He could barely sing in front of Patton, how was he expected to sing in front of all three of them?! His breathing became more shallow, until he felt a firm hand grasp his own.

"You don't have to, but I think they would really love it if you did."

As Virgil looked into Patton's hopeful eyes, he decided that he couldn't disappoint him, even if it meant embarrassing himself. He steadied himself, still holding tight to Patton's hand. Breathe in. Breathe out. And sing.

"Darkness  
Darkness  
Always comes

Round  
Surrounding  
Everyone

Darkness  
Darkness  
Always comes

Round  
Surrounding  
Everyone."

On instinct, he buried his face in the nearest surface, which just so happened to be Patton's chest. Patton played with Virgil's hair as Logan and Roman, dumbstruck, began to clap.

"That was very good Virgil, you're incredibly talented."

Roman nodded enthusiastically.

"You were amazing! And as long as you do try to keep off of the stage during most of the shows, maybe we can get you onstage a little bit so that you can sing for us, and the audience."

The thought of such a performance would've normally made Virgil want to run away, or hide in a dark corner, but with Roman and Logan's glances fixed on him, and Patton's hand running through his hair, he decided that maybe it wasn't such an awful idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this chapter for the name reveal V i r g i l I'm so proud of my smol anxious boy


	3. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil thing, but I know pretty much exactly what I wanna do for the next few chapters. Those will be out soon (hopefully)

They put on their show that night, and it was the most spectacular one yet. Virgil stayed backstage with Patton, listening to Roman’s voice echoing through the hall. During one of the last songs, Virgil’s eyes kept fluttering closed, and he fought to keep them open. He broke into a huge yawn, and Patton wrapped an arm around him, beckoning the man to lay across his lap. Virgil shyly complied, and as they continued listening, Patton traced patterns trough Virgil’s hair. After a short while, they heard those calming words floating through the air.

“Goodnight my sweet listeners. Goodnight.” As they heard the people happily filing out of the theater, Patton saw Roman come bounding backstage, a smile spread wide across his face.

“It went amazingly!” Patton smiled and nodded as Virgil blearily sat up and gave a halfhearted grin. Roman continued, “Virgil, we should start work on a song for you to sing for the show.” Virgil winced, still apprehensive to the idea of singing in front of that many people. Noticing this, an idea began to take shape in Patton’s head.

“What if both of us sang with you? We’ll be right there, you won’t feel as nervous to sing.” Roman grinned in agreement. Virgil sighed, but didn’t argue. “What should the song be about?” Roman immediately responded, listing off stories of love and bravery, but Patton stopped him. “It’s Virgil’s song. We should let him decide.” And so both of them looked to Virgil.

“I’m not the creative one! Listen, Roman, you can figure out the song and I’ll sing it but…I’m not any good at that kind of thing. I want to go home anyway, I gotta get up early tomorrow.” He sighed and added, “…again.” As Virgil started to walk out, he heard Roman softly singing an improvised melody.

“I gotta get up early tomorrow again.”

“That sounded good!” Patton jumped with glee. Virgil walked back over to the two of them, and they started to work on their song.They began layering their parts, humming and nodding to the tune. Roman frowned as they sang the ending.

"It still sounds like something's missing..." The others agreed, but none of them could name what exactly that missing piece was.

As the three continued humming together, Logan passed them by, stopping to notice what they were doing before giving them a quick wave and leaving through the backstage door. Patton turned to ask if he wanted to help them, but Logan had already left the theater.


	4. Making Headlines

Logan went early, planning to set up new lights, and he was almost finished when he saw the other three walking in through the audience. They had stopped for coffee along the way, and were sharing a small pastry. As the scent hit Logan’s nose, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything all day.

Virgil looked up to the catwalk, giving Logan a small wave, and drawing the attention of the other two, who looked up and grinned at Logan. They both waved before following Virgil backstage to keep working on their song.

Later, Logan climbed down from the catwalk, pleased with how the new lights looked onstage. Hearing soft singing coming from the wings, he passed by the others, listening to them sing the last verse of their song.

“It seems like that’s coming along well.”

 “It still doesn’t sound right though…” Patton frowned. “What do you think?” Logan shook his head and shrugged, reminding them that he wasn’t the musically gifted one. “Yeah, but do you think it needs anything?”

“I…guess it could use some instrumental.”

“Like what?” Virgil asked. Logan looked around, his eyes landing on an old, dusty piano. He brushed off the bench and tentatively sat down.

“Sing it from the beginning.” They shrugged, and Virgil started to sing. As he did, Logan played the keys, following the progression of the song. Once it was over, Patton, Roman, and Virgil all clapped while Logan blushed, hands shaking slightly.

“This night is going to be perfect!” Roman announced. “I can tell everyone how the four of us wrote this and…” He continued on, each idea more lavish than the next. Patton and Virgil laughed, urging Logan to play more for them.

That night, the show was almost at its end.

“Now, usually, I would introduce our guest performer and wish this lovely audience a good night, but tonight is infinitely special. I am stalling for time a bit here, as I must wait for a few certain people to join me onstage.”

Roman turned to grin as Patton, Logan, and Virgil walked onstage, greeted by the thunderous applause of the audience.

“Patton, our lovely manager. None of this would be possible without his hard work!” The audience cheered, and Patton smiled at them, bowing. “All the way from the light booth, our wonderful technician, Logan!” Logan nodded awkwardly at the audience as they screamed for him, unused to the attention. Roman waited for them to settle down before he continued.

“Finally, this man wrote the song you are about to hear. He went…” Roman stole a glance at Virgil before he continued. “…underappreciated for far too long. Please give a warm welcome to Virgil.” The audience shouted and clapped for Virgil, who tried to hide behind Patton. Once the audience had quieted, Logan took his seat at the piano, and the others stood at the three microphones onstage.

Four deep breaths. Logan began to play. They began to sing.

The next morning, papers would circulate with articles titled, “Radio Show Host and Friends Stun the Audience!” “A Technician, a Manager, a Host, and a Janitor” and “Heart-breaking Song on Late Night Radio Shocks Nation.”

Roman burst into the theater, throwing one such newspaper into the air, and wrapping the others in a hug. Patton gladly reciprocated. Logan sighed, but couldn’t help the grin tugging at his lips. And Virgil…his heart leapt and he was glad no one could see the tears escaping down his cheeks.


End file.
